


when all is said and done

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Post-arc 3, Rescue Missions, Sleepy Cuddles, The Power Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't expected to return from her mission. In the end, they both did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all is said and done

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, exhaustion_

It's nearly morning when she returns. She's conquered Rune Prana, she's tired and dirty and _alive_ and Venti's _back._ She'd been so sure it had all been for nothing, prepared to sacrifice her life by using that spell just so Venti could live.

They're both here. Frey can't stop the tears running down her cheeks and she knows from the ache of her muscles and the hunger and the sting of her scrapes that it's no dream. Somehow, she'd done it and without having to sacrifice anyone.

_It's because of them. Because none of them gave up hope, because we all believed..._

She gives Venti one last huge hug before teleporting back to her room. Vishnal and Luna are fast asleep, she can see the worry etched into their faces. They must have tried to stay up to wait for her before they got too tired.

"I'm home," she whispers. She barely has the energy to take off her battle gear and none to change into her pajamas, instead collapsing into bed next to her husband, snuggling as close as she can. She feels his arm wrap around her and buries her face in his shoulder, hears Luna murmur _mommy_ beside him. Frey slides an arm over her husband to let the little girl take her hand.

" _We're_ home."

She's never been this tired in her life, sleep slowly settling over her as she huddles further into the warmth of the blankets and Vishnal's embrace. Luna's little hand clutches her own, and she lets exhaustion finally claim her.

She doesn't wake up until noon the next day, and the first thing she does is visit Venti.

"You're late," the dragon teases, and Frey smiles.

"It's good to see you too, Venti."


End file.
